code lyoko : secrets
by Kankarde ninja
Summary: ulrich is secretly 14 like yumi and works at as a secret agent that hunts specimen and threats to the business and "takes care of them" when predators send Xeno's down on earth to hunt them as game its becomes an all out war and xana becomes the least of there problems.
1. the beginning

Code lyoko : secret's

**Ulrich's POV**

It was a rainy day at kadic Ulrich and odd were in the dorm room "odd stop crying about how dinner was canceled "

"hey food is important if you want to live " " the way you eat I think you could survive a year without food " there was a knock on the door " ODD!" Odd suddenly jumped at Yumi's yell shit she found out " what did she find out" Ulrich asked as odd started to cower behind kiwi and a pillow " I painted all her shirts with a certain sentence in permanent ink " next thing that happened was yumi came in with a shirt that said Ulrich was here last night and a arrow pointing down on her shirt this made Ulrich want to kill odd then he grabbed

The dictionary he borrowed from the library and handed it to yumi to beat odd up with "thanks Ulrich " yumi said than she started beating odd to death with it Ulrich grabbed his camera and took pictures and video of yumi's savage attack on odd and then left to let yumi do some more torture to odd after a while yumi came from the dorms to the bench were jeremie me and aelita were looking at the video and pictures I took yumi was whereing one of my shirts that showed no cleavage and wasgiving a funny and evil glare at odd with his body covered with pink paint that said loser all over his body it was the funniest thing I ever saw and was surprised to see jeremie rolling on the floor laughing it was even better when millie and tamiera (im not a good speller) taking pictures of odd for the school paper. it was even funnier with odd when i sais that that there was some snacks hidden under his bed that i got from the cafateria he forgot the paint and ran strait to are dorm then it came to the bell ringing for the last class of the day to start that we went are seprate way's i was going to class i was partnered up with odd "today class we are learning how plasmids in are blood are diffrent fromman made plasmides " well this was going to be fun i thought sarcasticly after class was finished we had to right a 10'000 word paragraph about the diffrences we all met up at the bench but was interupted by jeremies laptop beeping "activated tower guys lets get to the factory ulrich get yumi from her house she won't answer her phone after that i was sprinting to yumi's house wondering what xana's plan was now while on the way there i found out i called jeremie" jeremie i think i know what xanas up to " what is that "some short of ship is droping crates all over the city " no that can't be we thought you where allso fighting a pollymorphic clone like odd is " if its pollymorphic clones than what is the ship doing i don't know but aileta is allmost to the tower just go protect yumi see if she's in trouble odds in lyoko" ok see ya" after that i sprinted to yumis house wich wasent that far i was runing there while talking to jeremie when i was there i knocked on the door yumi answered it she said i was about to call you is the ship xana "no its somthing else but a polymorphic is on its way so we have to stop it while odd and aileta deactivate the tower ok " ok ulrich " just then one of the crates landed in front of them and out of the crate a xenomorph came out of it holy shit ulrich grabbed yumis hand and pulled her away now he new what was happining preadators were here and they where going to make xenos wipe out the humans ulrich what is that no time to explain i said sprintin with here in my tracks i will tell you at the factory xana is the least of are problems now and we where not in a good position at the time to talk i could tell here later.


	2. your what!

**Thanks for reading my book and flare1412 thanks for being my first fan other than my brother review if you think I should change something**

Chapter 2: the truth

Yumi's POV

It was weird first thing I'm answering the door to Ulrich the next I'm running from something that has a head similar to an upside down taco that was in a crate I'm not sure what it is but Ulrich looked like he knew what it was and was looking scared by what it was 'What was that" I asked 'I can't tell you right now we need to get to the factory first" Ulrich said while sprinting across the bridge to the factory ' what happened to you guys looks like you ran into a ghost" Jeremie said while we took a breath 'jeremie please not right now something is wrong an Ulrich won't tell me" 'what's wrong Ulrich" jeremie said in a confused voice" 'it's hard to tell you guys because I made a oath but accounting of the situation I will tell you well see I'm a secret agent for a company called weyland-yutani it's a secret company so only the government and the workers know about it to work they pick you up you have to be 14 to be enlisted and there's some weird guy that owns the company and hey said only men are allowed to work there an agent is a high level go out to battles on different planets work and get to go anywhere and do almost everything and get discounts and get paid every Friday about 30,000 dollars and get a secret bank account so even they can't hack it so it's a good job" 'how do you go to work we are almost with you every second of the day" yumi said wondering how he got to work 'well whenever I go to the forest or go to bed and when go home and before you ask I have a device to tell me where you are and what you're doing so I can go to work other times I get emails and do it at kadic" 'ok so what are we going to do now and what was that thing" yumi almost finished her sentence when ailita deactivated the tower and the return to the past was activated and they were back at their beds 'I got t find out what Ulrich was talking about".


	3. confrontation

**Thank you guys for waiting i've had allot of things going on in my life and decided to take some time and make an extra chapter.**

**Chapter 3 : No hiding the truth**

When Ulrich woke up he knew he had allot of explaining to do to Yumi and after grabbing his backpack and jacket he headed towards class thinking of some way he could explain it to Yumi without giving away to much.

Yumi woke to the sound of rice cooking in a pot she had set a plan to confront Ulrich when they where at the factory even if he did manage to escape from answering her questions. tomorrow would be a saturday and she could tell her parents she was leaving early to the gym and meet him at his dorm there he would be cornered, and if she had to she would force the answers out of him she changed into her clothes and went down stair for breakfast.

Ulrich had entered the classroom his phone buzzed it was jeremy "head to factory if you want to practice in lyoko" he might accept that but he knew Yumi would be waiting there to confront him.

Yumi entered the classroom william had tried making a move on her she rejected him plainly before he could try and entered the cass her phone buzzed as she reached the desk "head to factory if you want to practice in lyoko" it was from jeremy she knew it was the perfect chance to corner ulrich.

Ulrich had just finished his classes and was on his way to the factory to meet up with jeremy, he had been spending allot of time trying to find a way to get aelita safely out of lyoko everyone already knew that he had a crush on aelita but he never accepted that even though he blushed when they mentioned it. When he reached the factory Yumi was already their he knew she had been waiting for him and simply he waved for her to follow and she did he lead her to a corner of the factor and said while leaning against a metal piller " i'm guessing your probably wanted to know what happened back there before the tower was deactivated" she nodded "i can't tell you much i've probably told you to much but i can simplify what i tried to tell you in the rush of all that trouble"

She looked at him expecting him to tell her about him being some secret millionare agent like james bond in space but he simply responded "i work for weyland a billion dollar company built on space travel and colinising space but secretly they also work on weapons for the US and they choose me to be a sort fo hitman spy for them beacause nobody would expect a 14 year old to be a millionare hitman super spy would they and since i look 18 theirs no problem with different idenitys i was the perfect choice".

Ulrich new he had to explain things to her quickly beacause he would probably be called to action once the ships where spotted so without any chance for her to stop him he said "i got to go stay in the factory no matter what you'll be safe hear" and left to get his things set up for the ships to arrive he never knew he had just made the worst decision by leaving Yumi at the factory.


End file.
